Wearable audio devices, such as headphones, are generally portable audio playback devices through which a user can playback or listen to various audio signals. A user may utilize such a portable wearable audio device while travelling or moving through various different environments. Since a wearable audio device may play audio to the user, the audio playback may inhibit the user's ability to recognize and/or be aware of other audio signals from sources within an environment. Further, certain wearable audio devices may be designed to block out environmental audio signals, e.g., via passive and/or active “noise cancellation”. Such blocking of audio signals may further reduce the user's ability to perceive audio signals from sources in the environment.